ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Batman
Batman is a 2017 3D animated superhero comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (North America) and Walt Disney Pictures (International). It was directed by Chris McKay, and written by Seth Grahame-Smith, Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Jared Stern and John Whittington, and produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Based on the DC Comics character of the same name, the story focuses on Batman as he attempts to overcome his greatest fear to stop Joker's latest plan, with Will Arnett reprising his role as Batman for the film, along with Zach Galifianakis, Michael Cera, Rosario Dawson, and Ralph Fiennes. Batman premiered in Dublin, Ireland on January 29, 2017, and was released in the United States on February 10, 2017. Internationally, the film was released in 3D, RealD 3D, Disney Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D and Premium Theaters Cinemark XD, RPX, AMC Prime, Ultrascreen and BigD. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, vocal performances, musical score, visual style and humor and grossed $312 million worldwide. Plot As a child, Bruce Wayne falls down into a dry well and is attacked by a swarm of bats, subsequently developing a phobia of the creatures. While watching an opera with his parents, Thomas and Martha, Bruce becomes frightened by performers masquerading as bats and asks to leave. Outside, a burglar murders Bruce's parents in front of him. Orphaned, Bruce is raised by the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Now a adult, and inspired by his childhood fear, he takes up the vigilante identity of "Batman" and sets up a base in the caves beneath Wayne Manor. He takes an interest in his family's company, Wayne Enterprises. Company archivist Lucius Fox allows Bruce access to prototype defense technologies, including a protective bodysuit and a heavily armored car, the Tumbler. Bruce poses as a shallow playboy to allay suspicion. During his latest mission to stop his nemesis, a clown-themed criminal mastermind named the Joker, from destroying the city, he hurts his feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading the Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Bruce attends the city's winter gala, which is celebrating both the retirement of police commissioner James Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as the city's new police commissioner, only to be infuriated by Barbara's plans to restructure the police to function without the need of Batman. Without warning, the Joker crashes the party with his clown-like henchmen, all of whom surrender, with the exception of harlequin-like henchwoman Harley Quinn, who disappears during the confusion. Suspecting his nemesis is up to something, Batman plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, a device that can banish anyone to the Phantom Zone which houses some of the most dangerous monsters in the world. Just as he plans his heist of the device, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, a 10-years-old boy whom Bruce unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala. Reluctantly agreeing to do so, Batman fosters Dick as Robin, whereupon the pair successfully recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, and break into Arkham Asylum to send the Joker to the Phantom Zone. Suspecting that the Joker wanted to be sent there, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin for their reckless actions. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley steals it back as part of Joker's plan and frees him, allowing him to return to Gotham with monsters he had recruited in the Phantom Zone, including King Kong, the Gremlins, a Tyrannosaurus and a Velociraptor, the Jaws shark, the Daleks and the Kraken. Realizing that the city does need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and teams up with them and Alfred to stop the Joker. Although Batman finds himself able to trust and rely on his new team upon reaching Wayne Island, he chooses to send them away rather than losing them like his parents. Upon facing him alone, the Joker believes that Batman is incapable of change and zaps him to the Phantom Zone before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear. Making a deal with the Zone's gatekeeper Phyllis, a talking brick, to be allowed back to Gotham in order to retrieve the Zone's escaped monsters, Batman arrives in time to save his teammates, apologizing to them for his actions, and requesting their help to stop the Joker. Realizing that the Joker plans to use the explosives he took to destroy the city's Energy Facility, thus causing the city to come apart and be destroyed, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, before he, his team, and the Joker's henchmen, who felt neglected by the Joker, manage to successfully send the escaped monsters back to the Phantom Zone. However, the group fail to stop the Joker's bombs going off as the explosion begins to tear the city apart at the plates beneath it. Knowing this was his fault, Batman reluctantly convinces the Joker that he is the true reason for being the hero he is before they, their friends and allies, and the city's inhabitants, chain-link themselves together and pull the plates back together, saving the city. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain only to be rejected by Phyllis who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows the Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to temporarily escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they will be no match for his new alliance with Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred.